


Ручной обскур

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019, Wisedo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Геллерт сидит в Нурменгарде и гладит обскура.





	Ручной обскур

— Аурелиус, опустись, ты мешаешь работать.

Обскур продолжал клубиться под потолком, не желая отзываться на новое имя. Пытаясь не раздражаться, Геллерт медленно вдохнул и выдохнул:

— Криденс!

Осторожно, словно крадучись, обскур перелетел ближе к полу и, струясь, обвился вокруг кресла. Замер и, немного подождав, сгустился на подлокотнике, словно прося прощения за своё поведение.

Гриндельвальд погладил подвижную черноту, легко, словно почесывал за ухом пушистого кота. Из-под пальцев разлетелись красные искры.

Обскур медленно перетёк Геллерту на колени. Если бы эта подвижная тьма могла издавать звуки, то, наверное, они были бы похожи на мурлыканье.

В виде обскура Криденс был честнее с самим собой и позволял себе большее. Он опутывал своей дымкой, ластился, словно кот. Геллерт не заметил, как запустил руку в тёмное облако, нащупал в нем тёплые извивающиеся хрящи и начал перебирать их пальцами. Это всё было таким привычным и казалось таким естественным.

Криденс превращался в обскура, когда боялся, сердился или был неуверен в себе. В последнее время он начал трансформироваться, когда был доволен или смущался. Пожалуй, Криденс делал это слишком часто. Но Геллерт не сказал бы, что ему не нравилось.

У Криденса были проблемы с социализацией, он имел заниженную самооценку, никому не доверял… У обскура таких трудностей не возникало.

Живая чернота ласкалась, извивалась чёрными змеями под нежно гладящей её рукой. С обскуром Геллерту было проще, чем с Криденсом. Похоже, что Криденс и сам чувствовал это, потому появлялся в человеческом облике всё реже и реже.

Не переставая гладить своего обскура, Геллерт ласково, но твердо сказал:

— Криденс, мальчик мой, прояви себя, я хочу снова стать свидетелем твоей мощи.

Плотная дымка соскользнула с руки и метнулась по направлению к стене, но замерла в нерешительности и чуть качнулась обратно к Геллерту, словно уточняя: уверен ли он в том, что действительно хочет увидеть? Геллерт улыбнулся и кивнул. Обскур застыл на месте, будто бы оценивая сложность предстоящей работы, затем сорвался с места, стремительно пройдя сквозь стену — в воздух поднялись клубы пыли, — а через несколько мгновений плавно вплыл обратно, выбивая из стены оставшиеся кирпичи. Обскур отряхнулся, став из грязно-серого идеально чёрным, и вернулся к Геллерту.

Свободной рукой Геллерт достал палочку, чтобы восстановить стену, а другой погладил обскура, шепнув:

— Моё сокровище!

Обскур пышным воротником улёгся на плечах. Ручной, домашний обскур. Обскур, который слушается. Обскур, который признает только Геллерта.

***

Сидя вечерами в библиотеке, Геллерт иногда задумывался о том, от кого было бы больше пользы: от Криденса или от обскура.

Изначально Аурелиус был нужен в качестве страховки от Альбуса. Но обстоятельства складывались как нельзя лучше: пакт не давал Альбусу возможности атаковать Геллерта собственноручно, но не мог запретить подсылать к нему Скамандеров. Теперь же… Скамандер выкрал фиал. А значит, рано или поздно фиал попадёт в руки Альбуса Дамблдора.

Геллерт много раз пытался разобрать фиал самостоятельно, но ничего не вышло. Но это не значило, что Альбус тоже не справится. Как бы это ни было печально, но Альбус Дамблдор всегда превосходил его в умении найти подход к магическим артефактам. 

Геллерт знал, что рано или поздно Альбус найдёт способ сломать фиал. И тогда преград больше не останется.

Дверь бесшумно отворилась, в библиотеку вошёл Криденс. Он увидел Геллерта и сделал шаг назад, собираясь превратиться.

Геллерт не хотел бы, чтобы эту силу когда-либо направили против него самого. Но с учётом новых обстоятельств нужно было серьёзно обдумать, что же теперь делать с обскуром и его носителем.

— Мальчик мой, я хотел бы поручить тебе кое-что важное.

— Но я ничего не умею… — попытался возразить Криденс.

— И так ничему и не научишься, если будешь проводить всё время в качестве живого воротника моей шинели. Мальчик мой, я дал тебе палочку. Пора воспользоваться ею по-настоящему.

Конечно, Криденсу было ещё далеко до обскура. У него не было и сотой доли его мощи и самоконтроля. Но Геллерт решил, что выбирать ему совершенно не хочется, ему нужны оба.


End file.
